


Straight... to Number One

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He raises a hand to my face, and I bat it softly away. He stills, only the rapid rise and fall of his chest betraying his desire. He waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight... to Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Early Season One.  
> Alternating POVs. *squints*

_10 ~ Kiss me on the lips…_

I take a step toward him. Another. Another. Slowly, patiently, every muscle tense and sure. A smile plays across my lips as his body quivers in anticipation. Haven't even touched the kid and he's already dancing in his skin.

I stop an inch away, our bodies separated only by the faintest breath of air and light. Fuck, his eyes are mesmerizing. He raises a hand to my face, and I bat it softly away. He stills, only the rapid rise and fall of his chest betraying his desire. He waits.

I duck my head and take his lips, a gentle questing touch that draws a hushed gasp from him. His breath washes over me as his pliant lips open beneath my touch. I wait… a heartbeat, two, three… then plunge my tongue into his warmth. A moan escapes his lips as he takes the step that presses us together, our bodies one long lean form now, and I fist my hand in his shirt as I pull him closer, closer, closer… fuck, he's just not close enough. I deepen the kiss, thrusting into the silkiness of his throat with my tongue as his moans grow louder. His lips move beneath mine, so soft, so sweet, so strong…

_9 ~ Run your fingers through my hair…_

Fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. I can't breathe, can't move, can't think.

His assault on my lips is brutal, fierce, unrelenting. Don't want him to stop. Please Brian, don't stop, don't stop.

I drag my hands along his arms, up his shoulders, across his back. I arch against him as my hands find the back of his head. I yank him forward, closer, closer, pulling my fingers through his hair as I urge him to continue the attack. The glossy threads of his hair tangle in my fingers. I'm whimpering. I think I'm whimpering, and I can't stop, and I don't want to stop, and I don't want him to stop… It's all I can think, a monotonous litany repeating incessantly through my brain as what little lucidity I have left turns to mush under the unyielding onslaught of his lips.

Don't stop, Brian, don't stop…

_8 ~ Touch me… slowly… slowly…_

I pull slowly back, drifting away from his lips with lingering kisses tinged with regret. I could fucking kiss him for hours. Probably have.

He shudders against me, eyes closed, fingers woven through my hair as he tries to draw me down for another round. I push him gently backwards onto the bed, his eyes flying open as he makes contact with the velvet softness of the duvet. Even as his hands are reaching out to me I'm moving forward, dropping to my knees in front of him and pulling him to a sitting position. A hand fists in his hair as I give in to the call of his swollen lips again. Fuck, I can't get enough of his lips. I trail kisses along his chin and neck as my other hand drops to the hem of his shirt. I let my fingers play along the waistband of his trousers. I smile against his throat at the gasp of pleasure the simple touch draws from him.

In one swift movement I slide the cotton jersey from his body. I smile again as a shiver racks his slender frame. Prodding firmly with my palm against his shoulder, I ease him down onto the mattress and straddle him. My practiced fingers forge a familiar path along the contours of his chest. As he gasps beneath me, I let my hands roam where they will… from the sleek, lightly dewed planes of his torso to the taut muscles of his stomach… exploring, investigating, probing…

_7 ~ Hold it. Let's go straight… to Number One_

He's. Fucking. Driving. Me. Insane.

I try to speak, try to tell him what I want, try to explain that I need him, I need him inside me, I need him to fuck me, god, I need him now. But words are lost, words are something that sane people can use, not someone like me, not someone to whom communication is a lost art, not someone who is reduced to grunts and moans and sighs and gasps. My flesh writhes beneath his touch; it's come alive underneath his skilled hands. I reach blindly for his body. My fingers find his shirt and pull, pull, pull, and I'm vaguely aware that buttons have gone flying across the bed but it doesn't matter because his bare chest is now beneath my fingers…

My arms are suddenly pulled away. He leans over me, pinning my arms to the bed. His face seems to fill my vision. Eyes warm and soft. Lips full and inviting and curved in a knowing smile. He dips his head, pressing his lips to mine, his tongue again snaking its way down my throat. Whatever rational thought remained to me has long since disappeared.

Don't stop, Brian, don't stop…

_6 ~ Lips…_

I nibble softly at his tender mouth, sucking slowly on his lips. His eyes are closed now, long golden lashes fluttering as he moans into my mouth. The frantic race of his heartbeat gradually decreases as his body yields to my unhurried pace. We have all night. We have endless nights.

My lips leave his mouth and wander along his neck. I press my body along his length, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh of his throat, his lean form quaking below me as he responds involuntarily to the sensation. I hold him still as I continue my exploration, my tongue leaving wet trails along his hot flesh as I take a meandering path to his stomach. My lips find his nipple and draw it into my mouth… the nub, already hardened by desire, flaming into life beneath my tongue, his moans a counterpoint to my own as I run my lips across him, flicking with my tongue, nipping with my teeth, drawing back only to repeat the assault on its twin, looping my tongue inside the nipple ring and tugging, gently, gently, my hand leaving his arm to dive into his pants, clutching the firm globes of his ass, my other hand tugging the trousers from him as his body arches beneath me and he calls out my name, a whimper, a whisper, a scream, it's all the same…My lips blaze across his skin…

_5 ~ Fingers…_

My body's on fire. An inferno erupts beneath the surface of my skin wherever his lips touch. His mouth grazes against my ribs, alternately licking and nipping at the flesh, the liquid warmth of his tongue igniting flashpoint shocks as he slowly makes his way down my body, slowly, slowly, the pleasure an exquisite agony… But I need more, god, I need more, fuck, please, more…

I tug on his hair, fingers pulling on the silken strands hard enough for him to raise his eyes to mine even as his lips continue their torturous journey across my flesh. I try to show him what I want, speech has left me behind long ago, but he only smiles and resumes his fastidious feast on my body, ignoring the fingers that grasp at his hair, ignoring the fingers that scratch at his back as I tremble beneath him, until finally I can only give myself up to his pleasure and my questing hands find the rumpled sheets and twist them in my fingers, holding on, my entire world dwindled down to the feel of the cotton between my fingers and his lips on my skin.

Don't stop, Brian, don't stop…

_4 ~ Play…_

Fuck, he's close, so close, and the night has just begun.

I feather kisses along his hip, his body tensing beneath me as my mouth gets closer to its intended target. His hips pump eagerly toward me as I exhale softly against the rigid flesh of his cock, my warm breath a match for the heat rising from his skin, the delirious moan from his lips spurring me on as I flick my tongue quickly along his shaft, a delicious taste, a precursor of what's to come…

I raise my gaze to his, but his eyes are closed, his head tossing on the pillow, fine golden hair illuminated by shimmering blue light, lips moving soundlessly as they try to form words that he no longer comprehends. I nip lightly at the smooth flesh of his thigh before lifting up quickly and dipping my tongue into his navel, running my tongue into the hollow, loving the way he trembles beneath me, loving the way his hands leave the sheets to twine in my hair, loving the way he moans my name, the one word he hasn't lost the ability to speak, loving the way he urges me to finish what I've started…

_3 ~ … to Number One…_

He touches me, his lips find my cock, and then, fuck, fuck, he pulls away, fuck, I can't take this anymore, fuck, please, Brian, please…

If I could say the words I would, but I don't remember how, and all I can do is move beneath him, my hips pistoning upward of their own accord, control of my own body lost as I try to focus on one thing, any thing, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, it's all blurred together and then…

His mouth is there… hovering over me… his breath warm and gentle… his breath tickling the sensitive flesh of my thighs… his breath…

Fuck! His lips engulf me in one swift movement, his tongue gliding across my shaft, pulling me deeper into him, his mouth encasing me in velvet warmth, and I can't breathe, can't think as his mouth moves expertly along my cock, every movement deliberately and methodically executed for the utmost pleasure, my pleasure, his pleasure, and I can only hold on tight and ride the wave.


End file.
